It Has Got to Go
by StarESP4Cat
Summary: Nick has something on his upper lip and Sara doesn't like it


It Has Got To Go

Pairing: Nick and Sara

Spoilers: A Bullet Runs Through It, Parts 1 & 2, Dog Eat Dog, Pledging Mr. Johnson, part of the 5th season. There is a slight reference to Crate and Burial and Grave Danger.

Nick has something on his upper lip and Sara doesn't like it one bit.

An Open Note to George Eads: I think you are a good actor and an extremely handsome guy. However, that moustache needs to go! You look older and that moustache makes you look like a sleazy porn character. Please, I coax you to get rid of it! Love, a fan!

A/N: I thought about this story when I saw George/Nick with the moustache. I knew that I had to write something about it and its demise.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara or any mentioned CSI character. I only own any of my original characters.

"Nicky, that thing looks really hideous on you!" Sara shouted at her fiancé.

"You mean the moustache," Nick had one brow raised.

"That caterpillar wannabe makes you look older," she whined. "You are 34 years old. It also makes you look like some sleazy 1970s porn actor."

"You were bitching and moaning about that crew cut last year," he protested.

"That was after my still acting like she sixteen years old cousin decided to dye your hair blond," she sighed. "It looked awful, even Greg was ashamed to hang out with you."

"I was not meant to be a blond," he groaned. "She did it anyway and I had to shave my head almost immediately."

"At least we agree on something," she shrugged. "Monique can be a major nuisance at times. She is studying to become a beautician and decided to use you as a guinea pig during her trip to Vegas last year."

Nick rolled his eyes and look at the mirror. He smiled that his hair looked normal after a more than a year of growth. He stared at the moustache for a few minutes and sighed. He asked himself if he should get rid of it or not?

"It's still there!" Sara shrieked. "Why haven't you done anything about it?"

"Sara, let's talk first," Nick said as he took her to the living room. "Do you remember our first case together?"

"Was it the one about the woman who was allegedly kidnapped and buried alive?" she countered with a question and Nick grimaced at the mention of 'kidnapped and buried alive'. "Oh Nicky, I am sorry! I didn't know that it's still a sore subject for you."

"Don't worry, Sara," he smiled. "I am still dealing with it, but I am moving on slowly. I still have the occasional nightmare about being in that coffin. What I meant was the murder of that fraternity guy. I was wearing a shirt that you made me change."

"It was hideous on you," she protested. "I loved how you looked with the one you put on instead."

"You were also admiring my naked chest," he smiled.

"Of course, you had to ruin it by telling me that it was harassment," she chuckled as she swatted him in the arm and he winced.

"Sara, that hurts," he whined. "Be nice to your fiancé or he will keep the moustache permanently!"

"I don't think so," she beamed.

"Okay, I'll go and shave it off," he sighed and went to the bathroom.

"Nicky, come back here," she said and grabbed her Polaroid camera.

"Sara, I was about to start shaving," he whined. "What are going to do with it?"

"I am taking a picture so it will remind you to never do it again," she laughed. "Smile and say 'bye-bye moustache'."

"Bye-bye moustache," he smiled and closed his eyes when the flash almost blinded him. "I'm going back into the bathroom! I may be in there for awhile!"

"Take your time," she said. "The game begins in less than half an hour."

Sara sat on the bed thinking about the events of the past few weeks. Her fiancé grew a moustache that he's shaving off. She was snippy towards Sofia when she wasn't supposed to be in the crime lab. Both Sofia and Brass faced suspension and possibly termination in their roles in that shootout that killed a rookie officer. Sofia was cleared almost right away. However, after the recreation that Sara performed with Grissom and Nick, it was Brass that fired the fatal shot. Thankfully, officer's widow didn't blame him for what had happened and that he was finally cleared of wrongdoing. Sara didn't want to think about what happened if Brass was terminated. He planned on giving her away on her wedding day since her father had been dead for about 22 years and her mother was in prison for his murder. She didn't want to know how awkward it would look for him to be around with people from the crime lab and police department. She was glad with the way things had turned out and her 'father' was back at work.

Her thoughts had turned to the murder of a couple in their 30s that she and Nick investigated. It was during a bitter divorce and custody fight over Kahlua #1 a friendly golden retriever and it involved bacon grease and Kahlua #2 a vicious golden retriever, that was abused, the husband acquired so he could have a Kahlua. The husband's girlfriend had taken some of his albums so his estranged wife wouldn't take possession of them. She also remembered Nick telling her about Hodges' constant whining about his work. Nick put him in his place by mentioning something about pet ownership reducing stress levels. That reminded her of Samantha the calico kitten that Nick gave her as birthday present. They have been calmer, especially Nick wheneverhe pets the little creature's fur.

"Sara, are you okay?" a male voice with the Texas drawl asked. "You look like you are staring out into space."

"I'm fine," she replied. "I was just thinking about the past few weeks."

"Yeah, they have been craziest in months," Nick said. "Do you notice something different about me?"

"You shaved that thing off!" she happily squealed. "You look as gorgeous as you did before you grew that caterpillar."

"Sara, it was a moustache," he chuckled. "Can't you say it?"

"Yes, but caterpillar sounds creepier," she said as Nick started tickling her and she had a giggling spell. "Nicky, stop that right now!"

"Say 'moustache' and I'll stop," he smirked.

"Okay, you win, moustache," she smiled and he stopped.

"How would you feel about me growing a goatee?" he asked and winced when Sara took a small pillow and hit him in the side with it.

"I think that it looks good on you," she beamed. "However, I don't want you to grow one right away."

"What about I grow one next year?" he asked.

"How about in two years?" she smirked. "Or after our first child is born."

"Okay, you got a deal," he grinned. "I love you, Sara!"

"I love you too, Nick," she said.

Nick went to the kitchen to microwave popcorn while Sara sat in the living room and turned on the TV. The Dallas Cowboys were hosting the Arizona Cardinals. Nick brought the big bowl of fluffy buttery popcorn and placed in on the coffee table. He plopped himself down next to Sara and had her in an embrace. They watched the game like that while eating popcorn and enjoying little Samantha's occasional visits.

THE END


End file.
